


Sick and Tired

by Foreversfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dad Spencer, F/M, Family, Sick and tired, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: Reader is utterly exhausted, and the baby just won't stop crying because the poor thing is sick. Spencer is away on a case.





	Sick and Tired

Spencer was just about to leave the office to go home to his wife and infant daughter, when a Miss Penelope Garcia came teetering down the hall after him in chunky purple heels. 

"Oooh my boy wonder, we just got another call," she said sadly, catching his arm "It seems your genius services are needed," 

Spencer sighed, and made a quick phone call to his wife (y/n). 

"Hey (y/n)," he said 

"Hi honey, are you on your way home?" She replied brightly. Spencer could hear baby Fern in the background fussing. 

"Unfortunately no. Garcia says we have another case," he said shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. He really wanted to go home and shower, see his wife and small daughter. "How's Fern?" 

"She's been a real cranky pants today, I'm worried she might be getting sick," (y/n) said

"Uh oh... is she throwing up or something?" He asked, peering through the glass leading to the BAU office space. He could see JJ and Derek both on the phone, speaking presumably to their spouses as well. 

"No, but she's been very cranky and fussy today. Like she just doesn't feel good you know," (y/n) said with a sigh

Spencer sighed too. There was a long pause. He was about to say goodbye but (y/n) spoke again. 

"Honey," 

"Yeah?" He responded 

"I love you. So much," she sounded far off and desperate. 

"I love you too," he said smiling 

"Please be careful, and come home soon," she said forcing her voice to pick back up and sound cheerful

"I will, I'll be home before you know it," he promised 

"Okay," she said quietly "Kisses," 

She made three kissing sounds, and hung up. It was her way of not having to actually say goodbye. 

Spencer smiled to himself, thinking (y/n)'a kisses were the cutest thing. He clicked off his phone and rejoined his friends. 

 

Three very long days later, and the BAU jet was touching back down in Washington DC. Spencer was almost literally itching to get home. 

He barely said goodnight to his friends before, getting in his car and going as fast as he would let himself to get home. 

Meanwhile, (y/n) had spent the last three days doing her best to nurse a very sick Fern back to health. She had a bad cough and an ear infection. She was getting better now, but she was still very fussy and was not wanting to lay down to sleep. 

(Y/n) sat on the couch holding Fern up so she was technically standing in between her legs and leaning up against her chest. (Y/n) sang her sweet lullabies until finally, finally Fern fell asleep. 

(Y/n) shifted her very gently so she was sleeping at an angle at Fern's head rest between her shoulder and her breast. 

(Y/n) had just fallen asleep, when she heard a key being inserted into the lock at the front door. But she was so exhausted, she couldn't have gotten up if she tried. 

The door opened, and Spencer's footsteps filled the apartment. He stopped just behind (y/n) seat on the couch. He smoothed her hair, and moved a few flyaway baby hairs from her forehead. His lips pressed a warm kiss on her temple. (Y/n) smiled, and opened her eyes. 

"You're home," she whispered in a slightly hoarse voice. 

"How's she doing?" Spencer asked looking down at Fern

"Poor thing is on the mend, but still not feeling well," (y/n) answered trying very hard not to move. 

"Do you need anything?" Spencer asked, understanding the delicacy of the sleeping baby's position. 

"No, I'm fine. Why don't you go get cleaned up and get some sleep, I'll catch some Z's out hear," she said 

"Sounds good," he turned to go down the hall, when (y/n) called him back 

"Wait wait, forgot something," 

He trotted back into the room, "What?" 

(Y/n) puckered her lips in a little pout, Spencer gave a tired grin and leaned over baby Fern to place a loving kiss on his wife's waiting lips.


End file.
